Alone
by GilmoreGirlAddict
Summary: First comes marriage. Then comes abuse to the eldest son. [Warning: Abuse, Language, Death] [MaddieZack]
1. Hurt

**Alone**

**Summary: **Kurt and Carey have remarried. But, two months after the marriage, Kurt starts to abuse Zack. Not Cody, not Carey -- Zack. And only Maddie will listen to him. ZackMaddie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TSL. Never did. Never will.

**--Zack's POV--**

It was two months ago that Mom and Dad got remarried. At first, I was so happy and Dad was so nice and we were one of those super-happy families with the stricter mother and the more laid back, fun Dad. And life seemed perfect.

Life stayed perfect, at least for Mom and Cody. Well, kind of. I guess I kinda annoyed them, trying to convince them that Dad abused me. Guess what? It never worked. I always ended up being laughed at and people not believing me. Yeah, I'm glad that Mom and Dad are back together, but why did Dad have to beat me, and only me? Being sixteen, I never cried when he did abuse me, I was too tough for that. I couldn't let anyone know that I even wanted to cry. That's Cody's life.

The life that I wanted. The life where you could say what you felt and cry all you wanted, and people didn't laugh at you or anything. And you'd think that Cody would believe me when I said that Dad abused me. But no. He didn't, Mom didn't, Moseby didn't, London didn't, nobody did. I didn't try telling Maddie, of course, because I knew that she wouldn't believe me either.

One time, I even tried setting up cameras in the suite to prove that Dad abused me. But that, of course, failed. Dad saw the cameras and broke them, after ten minutes of abuse. And I just got hit even more with that hard, cold belt because I attempted to turn him in. As Dad put it, "You wanted to get me, your own father, arrested? How could you?" But I knew it was the right thing to do. Problem was, nobody would believe me, not even when I showed them the scars. They just claimed that it was no suprise I had scars, doing the things I did. Sports, car races, and all of that stuff.

This was all too much. I felt I was going to crack. I felt like just breaking down, letting Dad win and letting him taste the sweet taste of victory. I felt like taking the car and my things and running away. But I couldn't do that. I couldn't do that to Cody and Mom. I could do it to Dad in a heartbeat. He wouldn't miss me. That is, unless he missed his little punching bag, the thing he took all his anger out on. But it was Cody and Mom that kept me at the Tipton.

If I left, maybe Dad would start abusing them. Maybe, he'd show his true colors to Mom and Cody. And they wouldn't be able to do anything about his abusing them. They'd be in the pain that I could have, should have, dealt with just because I had run away. I wouldn't let that happen. I couldn't run away and let my mother and my brother be hurt like I was.

So, Dad abused me every day. Whether it was with his own two hands, a belt, a piece of furniture... It didn't matter to him, as long as I was in pain. As long as I was in the physical pain that he wanted me to be in. At first, I had struggled and said that what he did didn't hurt. That was the worst mistake of my life. He just kept on hitting me, harder, until I was on the floor and barely breathing. Lucky for me, Mom walked in right then. However, Dad wasn't caught -- he pretended to be rubbing my back. He acts too nice. He lies too much. I just can't stand it.

Gradually, I started to change. Until, after three months of abuse, I was different. Much different. People didn't understand me anymore, they couldn't tell what I was thinking. They didn't know me anymore. Truth being, _I _didn't even know myself anymore. And it was all Dad's fault. It was all Dad's fault.

"Give me two Hershey bars," I told Maddie, putting a dollar bill on the counter. I didn't even flirt with her anymore. I think that she enjoyed that I stopped, and I also figured that she thought something was up. She placed the two bars on the counter.

"What's wrong, Zack?" she asked me, and I just shook my head. She couldn't find out. Well, at lot of people should've known, they just didn't believe me. I wasn't going to be ridiculed again about the truth. I grabbed the candy bars and walked away, rubbing a hand through my hair. She knew something was wrong with me, I was pretty sure of that. I just wished that she didn't.

Sliding my room key through the reader, I pushed open the door to find Dad sitting on the couch, watching television. "Oh, did you get those for me?" he questioned, a smirk on his face as he stared greedily at the chocolate bars.

"No, I got them for me," I replied, starting to walk towards my room. Dad got up while I was halfway there, however, and grabbed my arm. I tried to struggle away from his grip, but the more I struggled, the tighter his grip got.

"I think that you did go and get those for me, kid," Dad snapped, using his other hand to reach for the two bars. "Besides, you'll become a diabetic with all of that sugar in your body. So hand them over, and nobody gets hurt."

"Too late for that," I muttered, but I handed the two bars to him. He slowly let go, and I turned around and started walking towards the door, wanting to get out of this suite and get my own chocolate bar. It had been a month since I'd had anything other than the healthy foods, and I was having a sugar craving.

"Did you really think that I was done?" Dad asked, putting the two bars on the table and grabbing my arm again, pulling me around and punching me in the eye. I almost fell to my knees, but Dad grabbed me by the collar and pulled me back up. That was the first time that he had punched me in the face before. He used to only slap me in the face.

I could feel the blood running down my eyebrow from the blow just as Dad kneed me in the stomach. As I opened my mouth to scream in pain, he stuck a piece of cloth in my mouth, gagging me. The evil smirk stayed on his face as he kicked me in the shin, then threw me at the wall. I hit it headfirst, and I could feel blood in my mouth and running down my chin from both my lip and the cut right above my eye. But Dad wasn't done. He kneeled beside me and gave me a few punches in the face, not as hard as the one above my eye but hard enough to make me have some pretty bad bruises. Tears were threatening to come out of my eyes as I pushed myself to my feet, the pain so bad that I had to use the wall for support -- and that wasn't even good enough.

"I'm going out with my band," Dad said suddenly, breaking the silence. "Tell anyone about our little session and you'll die, kid. I'll kill you with my own two hands." I nodded as best as I good, which was only a slight movement -- my head only went an inch or so both ways. I started to move myself to the bathroom, where I would apply bandages and things of that sort.

It took me a few minutes, but I finally got to the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet above the sink, I found the Band-Aids. Putting one plain Band-Aid above my eyebrow, I sighed deeply and then looked at the rest of my face. The lip had stopped bleeding, and the cut above my eyebrow's bleeding was starting to slow. Other than that, there was no blood. I washed my face, then sat on the toilet for a few minutes so that the pain would subside.

Finally, I stood up and took the elevator back down to the lobby. Walking back over to the candy counter, I handed Maddie a dollar and asked for two more Hershey bars. But she noticed my face. "What happened to you?" she asked with concern.

"Nothing happened, and if anything did, it's none of your damn business!" I snapped at her, taking the two bars she handed me and walking back to the elevator, not believing what I just did.

I just yelled at Maddie.

But, she couldn't find out. She wouldn't believe me. She'd laugh. She'd think I was crazy. She'd look at the scars and think they're just from the dangerous things that I do. Nobody seems to understand.


	2. Confessions

**Alone**

**Summary: **Kurt and Carey have remarried. But, two months after the marriage, Kurt starts to abuse Zack. Not Cody, not Carey -- Zack. And only Maddie will listen to him. ZackMaddie

**Disclaimer: **What did I say last time? I don't own TSL. That's still true, y'know. And I doubt that it's ever gonna change. 'Cause, if I ever have enough money to buy it... It'll probably be cancelled. So don't get your hopes up, okay?

* * *

**--Maddie's POV--**

What was wrong with Zack? He yelled at me. He's _never _yelled at me before. Ever since a while ago, he's been acting differently. I know something is up, but I just can't figure it out. It's like he doesn't want us, or at least me, to know.

And why was his face all messed up? I could tell he had been in a fight or something. It's just that, it didn't seem like he had fought back. Plus, he never left the Tipton, so the fight must have been in his suite. But who, besides his father, was in the suite at that time?

I shook my head. Mr. Martin wouldn't have done that to Zack. Although, whenKurt hadleft with his band, he did look a little bit upset. _'No,' _I told myself. _'Mr. Martin wouldn't do something like that to his own son. He is such a good man.' _But if that was the case, though, who had done that much damageto Zack?

Sometimes, I just don't get Zack. Now more than ever. He's definitely been different lately. Normally, he would flirt with me, and call me 'sweet thang'. But lately, he didn't. Normally, he'd use these different voices that let you know what he was going to say next -- there was the 'may I borrow money?' voice, the 'will you go on a date with me?' voice, the 'I need help with my homework voice', and the 'will you help me and Cody with a plan?' voice. And that's just a few of them.

But Zack hadn't used those voices in a long time. He didn't even use his normal voice. In fact, he didn't ask any of those things anymore. His voice had gotten dull and held a bit of sadness and anger within it. His eyes, they weren't the same either. They had lost their spark, that little shine they had when he was happy. They always had that dull color, that was there when he was unhappy, or sad, or angry. Plus, he always tried to avoid eye contact. This let me know something was wrong.

One day, Cody had come up to the candy counter and asked me, "Has Zack asked you to participate in any plans or pranks lately?" When I shook my head no, he had said, "He hasn't asked me to, either. And he rarely ever gets in trouble with anyone lately, besides Dad for all the little things and sometimes Mom because he refuses to do the dishes or something like that. Something's wrong, Maddie. Something's wrong."

At first, I had told Cody that it was just a phase, that it would pass over. But after a while, I began to think that something really was wrong. And the fragment of that third-to-last sentence stuck in my mind: '_Besides Dad for all the little things.' _How little? Make an A- on a paper little? Or get a speck of dirt on the carpet little? Or even slam the door little?

When I asked him what was wrong, and he blew up at me like that... I knew for a fact that something was wrong. I knew that something was wrong and he just either wasn't going to admit it or didn't want me to know. I was leaning towards the latter. He knew that something was wrong, I was pretty sure of that.

Nothing was right for Zack anymore, that was for sure. He was unpredictable now, and not in a good way. He'd yell at you for the smallest things, become devastated at other things; and he'd seem to get really angry if anyone said 'Kurt' or 'Mr. Martin', or if Cody or Carey said 'Dad', referring to Mr. Martin. His hands would turn into fists, he'd clench his teeth, and his veins seemed to pop out of his body, no matter how hard he tried not to. Was I the only one that noticed this?

It was an hour after Zack's blow-up that he was in the lobby again. He sat down on the couch and stared at the coffee table, barely blinking. It seemed like he was thinking about something, but I couldn't be sure what. I couldn't be sure if he was thinking. He may have been studying the table for all I knew. Or, he could have seen a bug. As I said, you couldn't tell with him anymore.

Glancing at my watch, I called over to Mr. Moseby, "I'm taking my break now." He sighed then nodded, obviously not too glad about me choosing to take the break now. But I ignored this, and walked over to Zack and sat beside him on the couch. "Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey," Zack muttered in response, though he still stared at the table. This was starting to annoy me, though it did, in a way, interest me. What was he doing? There wasn't a bug, from what I could see.

I gently grabbed his shoulder, and as I did he visibly flinched, like I was hurting him or something. Slowly, I removed my arm. "Zack, talk to me. I know that you don't think I'll understand, but I'll try my best. Please, Zack, just tell me. And don't say it's nothing, because I know it's something. It's obvious. At least to me it is."

"You want to know what's wrong? Fine, I'll tell you." His head snapped in my direction, and his eyes glowed with pure anger and hatred, his hands turned into fists, and his veins seemed to pop out like they did when anyone said his father's name. "Dad abuses me. Nobody wants to believe me when I tell them, but it's true."

I gasped. There was no way... Was there?

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, he told! But will Maddie believe him?


	3. Someone

**Alone**

**Summary: **Kurt and Carey have remarried. But, two months after the marriage, Kurt starts to abuse Zack. Not Cody, not Carey -- Zack. And only Maddie will listen to him. Zack x Maddie

**Disclaimer: **I said that I didn't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody last chapter, is that correct? Okay then. That's good. 'Cause I still don't own it. Probably never will, either.

* * *

**-- Zack's POV --**

"I need proof," came Maddie's voice, after a moment of silence. This angered me even more. I knew it, I just knew it! I knew she wouldn't understand, that she wouldn't take my word for it. And yet, I still tried. I tried to tell her.

"Need any more proof than my face?" She said nothing, so I pulled up my shirt, showing numerous bruises and a few scars on my stomach. "Only one is from a car crash." I said slowly, thenI turned around, letting her see my back, which had many scars all over it. As I turned back to face her, I added, "Only three of those weren't from my father." A deep pause followed, then I lifted up my long sleeves that I was wearing in the middle of summer, so that nobody would see my cuts. Upon the arm were bruises, cuts, scabs, and scars. I did the other arm as well, and the same thing showed, just fewer and in different places. The same with my legs, just a lot fewer than my arms.

"Z - Zack, your dad... He wouldn't do this... I mean,he's so nice, and..." Maddie stammered, and I saw the fear on her face and shook my head.

"Then who did this, Maddie? What the hell do you think did all of this to me, because I certainly didn't do it myself. What kind of idiot would I be?" I took a short pause here, thinking of what to say. But I yelled at her again, before I could stop myself and say what I was originally going to. "I knew it, Maddie. I knew it, dammit! I knew you wouldn't believe me. I was an idiot for even telling you. You think that you know everything that goes on around here, you think that you know everyone so well -- you don't. Nobody else here knows the true Kurt Martin. Only I do. And I'd suggest that you face those facts."

I turned on my heel and was about to walk away when I felt Maddie's hand on my shoulder. I sighed, not wanting to talk to her anymore. I mean, come on -- who would? But I figured that it was the least I could do. And once I heard those words that she said, I was quite glad that I did give her the chance to speak. "I believe you, Zack," is what she had said. She, for one, believed me. But did it really make a difference?

Then I remembered Dad's words: _'Tell anyone about our little session and I'll kill you. I'll kill you with my own two hands.' _'M-Maddie?" I asked, fear evident in my voice as I fell onto the couch, staring at the wall. "Don't tell Kurt. Don't tell him that I told you."

"Why not? We have to call the police or something, Zack. We can't just sit back and let him do this to you. He's changed you, can't you see that? You're not the same anymore, Zack, and everyone knows. You just aren't the Zack we know anymore." I knew she was right, but I wasn't going to die because I told her. But one day, maybe I would die, whether Kurt -- Dad -- knew if I had told her or not. Maybe he'd just get so out of hand with it. Kurt was like that.

"No." I swallowed, then explained, "he said that if I told anyone, he'd kill me. With his own two hands. That means... He'd make me suffer. Punch me, kick me, whatever, until I was dead. And with Kurt... He'd do it. He wouldn't hold back. Love, tenderness, compassion, mercy, regret... Those words, they mean nothing to him. Sure, he pretends to love Mom and Cody -- but does he really? He's said so many bad things about them to me. So many bad things.''

"It's okay," Maddie assured me, pulling me into a tight hug. I rested my chin on her shoulder, glad to have someone to lean on for once. Someone who believed me. Someone who understood, or at least tried to. Someone to help me through.

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't leave you with a cliffy that time, so thank me for that. I'll try adding one to the next chapter, though. -evil maniac laughter-


	4. Trouble

**Alone**

**Summary: **Kurt and Carey have remarried. But, two months after the marriage, Kurt starts to abuse his older son. Not Cody, not Carey -- Zack. And only Maddie will listen to him. Zack x Maddie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I wish that I did, however. That'd be plain out awesome.

* * *

**-- Maddie's POV --**

I bit my bottom lip as we hugged, my eyes starting to shut as I felt his head on my shoulder. It felt so good, so right, us together like that. Hugging each other, trying to understand each other. Finally, after about a minute, I broke away. "Sorry, Zack, but I have to get back to the candy counter... If I'm late in getting back Moseby will be really angry."

"Oh, okay," Zack replied, and his voice was slightly different. Was he disappointed that I was going back to the candy counter? Secretly, I hoped so. I didn't want him to be his newer, avoid everybody self. I just didn't like that, it didn't seem right for Zack. He was more of the laid back, fun, prankster, out going kind of guy, not the stay at home, read a book, do-whatever-you-can-to-stay-away-from-everybody kind of guy.

He tossed his hair back and started to walk towards the elevator. Man, he looked kind of cute doing that.. Flipping his hair back away from his eyes and everything. Wait a minute. Did I just say that Zack looked cute? Of all people, Zack? No way. I mean, I used to babysit him! I couldn't be falling for him. Could I?

Shaking my head, I walked to the candy counter and flipped the sign over so that it said "Open" and leaned against the counter, opening my book while waiting for a customer. This job was, if I dare to say it, the worst. Having to stand all day at this small counter, handing out candy bars? Not my dream job, that was for sure.

It was ten minutes later that Kurt re-entered the lobby. None of his friends, or band members, if you prefer that, were with him, so I suppose that was an okay sign. Or was it? Did Zack get more abused with Kurt's friends, or did Kurt not abuse Zack when his band members were there? I really don't know which one I was hoping for.

I must've been staring, because Kurt sent me one of those 'what're you lookin' at?' looks. This scared the crap out of me. If he didn't hesitate to abuse Zack, why would he hesitate to hurt me? I knew he wouldn't but still. I cowered back slightly, and he must've noticed, since he shot me another look -- one that said, 'what the hell are you afraid of?'

I broke away from his gaze, shaking slightly. But I knew this was bad. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him putting on a look that said, 'He told that girl. He told that girl.'

Because of me, Zack was in trouble.


	5. Hole

**Alone**

**Summary: **Kurt and Carey have remarried. But, two months after the marriage, Kurt starts to abuse his older son. Not Cody, not Carey -- Zack. And only Maddie will listen to him. Zack x Maddie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I wish that I did, however. That'd be plain out awesome.

* * *

**-- Zack's POV --**

"Please stay out all night..." I muttered to myself, thinking about Kurt Martin. The person that I was ashamed to have as a father. The person I was s_cared _to have as a father. Aren't kids supposed to be proud of their fathers? Aren't they supposed to be happy and joyous when their father comes home after work? Cody is. Cody's both of those -- proud, happy about his father. But he doesn't know the true Kurt Martin. I was the only one that did.

Just a second after that, Kurt Martin came bursting through the door. I mentally cursed at myself as he angrily came up to me and slapped me in the face. "You son of a bitch! You told that candy counter girl about me -- about us -- about this!"

"If I'm a son of a bitch, then that makes you an actual bitch," I retorted, my head coming back into place after the slap turned it to the side. I was tired of living in fear of my father. I was tired of taking all this crap from him. I wanted it all to just STOP!

"Shut up, boy! You should've never told that stupid, good-for-nothing candy counter girl, anyway!" He kneed me in the stomach, and as I was double over he punched me in the face, sending me into the coffee table. I hit it with my back and cried out with pain.

"Her name... Is Maddie... And she isn't stupid..." I mumbled angrily at my father. He replied to me, too, so he must've heard. But I didn't care about what he did to me. Maddie knew. Maddie cared. Maddie understood.

"I don't care what her freakin' name is, boy!" he screamed, advancing on me and picking me up by my neck, my pressure points near my ears. My eyes were shut and I was so close to being unconcious. Then he dropped me. It hurt, but not as much as being thrown. Then I saw him taking a vase, and next thing I knew, he had hit me in the arm with it. Pieces of glass stuck in my arm, not deep enough to infect it or anything but enough to make me bleed. Then he took out a gun.

"Please no..." I whispered, but it was too quiet for anyone to hear. He cocked the gun, aiming it right for my other gun. And he shot. I screamed in great pain, and I felt my life trying to leave me as he began to hurt me, kill me, with his own two hands. He was telling the truth. He would kill me.

Have you ever been that close to death? Where all the energy left inside you is fighting, trying to stay away from that hole of death, but the hole is so powerful that it seems to be beating you. And the more energy you use, the more you lose. And the more that you lose, the more powerful the hole becomes and it is so far ahead that you have nothing to hold onto. And the strength that you do have can't just be used trying to stay away from that hole, you have to remember to keep breathing and sometimes you have to remind your heart to keep beating, and then you have to battle that hole. And as you focus on breathing and your heart beat you lose some energy and that just goes to the hole, forcing you to get weaker and come closer to it, closer to death. There's barely anything you can do, unless someone comes and helps you away from that evil, life-sucking, energy-taking hole.

My dad had left, seeing me dying, knowing that his job was done. And a few seconds afterwards, Maddie had rushed into the room. I wasn't sure it was her at first, my eyes were shut and my breathing was slowly starting to stop, and I was starting to give into that hole, starting to stop fighting for my life. Then I heard her voice and remembered what I needed to keep fighting for. Her voice was faint, like a memory, but it worked all the same. There was Cody and Mom. I had to stay alive, for their safety. And then there was revenge. I had to get revenge on Kurt, that so-called father of mine. And Maddie. I needed Maddie.

My eyes slowly opened, and my breathing got faster. I could see the worried look on Maddie's face as she grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed 911, telling them that I was badly injured. Then she slowly took out the bullet, wrapping my arm in a bandage and then taking all the shards of glass from my arm, applying band-aids one by one as she took out the glass shards. I moved my leg slightly, not wanting to stay still; a small bit of pain shot through it, but I moved it some more and after a while there was no more pain. Maddie hugged me tightly.

"What.. was that for...?" I asked weakly, trying to force a smile, but failing. I looked at her slightly happier face, awaiting my reply. Okay, so I didn't really need a reply, but I loved the sound of her voice.

"It was for you still being alive, and for you not being paralyzed," Maddie replied, her voice happy and hopeful as she hugged me, a lot tighter this time, and I audibly -- and visibly, I'm guessing -- winced in pain. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said suddenly, realizing my pain. A few seconds later, the ambulance was at the house. They looked me over, made sure I was okay.

Then they said to Maddie, "You're right, he is badly injured; but all we can really do is make sure he's taken care of properly. Do you know much about medical care?"

"Um, yes," Maddie replied. "I studied some medical things in highschool. I know how to treat gun wounds, broken bones, and a few other things like that, as well as some of the diseases like the flu and all."

"Good enough," one of them said. "He's not paralyzed, and that's a good sign; but he's probably kind of injured in the legs, so make sure he takes it kind of easy for a while. He'll have a concussion for a while, just make sure he stays up all night; and his wounds, all I can tell you is to treat them for a while until they get better. And put some ice on those bruises."

Maddie nodded, and I fell back to the ground and started to breathe heavily again. I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't. Oh, how badly I wanted to sleep!

I wouldn't have even considered sleeping if I had known what Kurt was planning to do to Maddie.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? R&R, please!


	6. Plan

**Alone**

**Summary: **Kurt and Carey have remarried. But, two months after the marriage, Kurt starts to abuse his older son. Not Cody, not Carey -- Zack. And only Maddie will listen to him. Zack x Maddie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I wish that I did, however. That'd be plain out awesome.

* * *

**-- Kurt's POV --**

Why did that stupid son of mine have to go and rat me out to some worthless, stupid candy counter girl? That was just plain out wrong. What kind of son does that to his own father? It's like divorcing with your wife when you both still love eachother.

And what did my son see in that girl anyway? I know that he's had a crush on her for years. Sure, she was pretty. Quite beautiful, even. But what else was there to her?

I smiled. The boy was definitely a lot like me, no matter how much he wanted to disagree with that. He loved a pretty face. Truth be told, I didn't really love his mother. Well, not love love. I loved her pretty face. There were prettier women out there, true, but Carey was the only one that'd be willing to marry me.

Was that his plan with that candy counter girl? My smile turned into a smirk. Taking out my cell phone, I dialed a number on my phone. "Hey, Jacques. Will you meet me at Tom's Bar in a minute? Yeah, okay. See you there." Jacques was a man maybe a year or two older than that candy counter girl. Hopefully, they'd get along well, and he'd steal her from Zack's arms.

I drove to the bar, and only had to wait two minutes for Jacques. When he entered, he immediately found me and sat beside me. We were in the back, where we could converse quietly. "Okay, Kurt, who do you want me to get with this time?"

Believe it or not, Jacques has done a lot of jobs involving ladies before. He always seems to enjoy them, and that's why I know he'd do it for me, and only make me pay if it doesn't work out. "The candy counter girl at the Tipton," I replied, taking a sip of my beer.

"No problem, Kurt. She's actually a hottie, and I wouldn't mind her." He smiled, obviously liking my pick of the girl. "Is this another one of those if-it-doesn't-work-out-then-it's-fine jobs, like last time?"

"No," I replied firmly. "This is more of a... make-sure-you-get-her kind of job. Pretend to be anybody, just get her. Understood?" I looked the younger man straight in the eye.

"Understood. And believe me, I'll do whatever it takes." Leaving money on the table to pay for the beers, Jacques stood up and walked out of the bar, the smile still plastered to his face.

* * *

**A/n: **Sorry for it being so short. I just felt like I needed to add this, so you know more of what's going on. 


	7. Dates

**Alone**

**Summary: **Kurt and Carey have remarried. But, two months after the marriage, Kurt starts to abuse his older son. Not Cody, not Carey -- Zack. And only Maddie will listen to him. Zack x Maddie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I wish that I did, however. That'd be, like,plain out awesome.

* * *

**-- Jacques' POV --**

I looked around and smiled. Tossing my blond hair out of my face, I slid into my red sports car and drove off, towards the Tipton. On the way there, I listened to two songs -- Hotblooded and Cold as Ice by Foreigner. I sure hoped that this candy counter girl would be easy to hook up with.

I jumped out of the car and walked casually into the Tipton, paying a guy with a name tag that said 'Mr. Moseby' money for a week in one of their finest suites. The man seemed pleased with this, as if he really liked having guests. Then again, what hotel manager didn't?

There she was, coming out of the elevator and walking towards the candy counter. I had gotten suitcases and brought them with me as a sort of cover, so they'd think I was just staying at the hotel. I walked up to her and grabbed a few dollar billss out of my pocket. "I'll take two bags of M&Ms, please," I said, and as she tried to return the two tens I had handed her I shook my head. "Pocket the change," I insisted, grabbing the two bags of candy. "I'm Jacques, by the way."

"Thanks," she said quietly. Then, louder, she said to me, "I'm Maddie. Well, actually, my name's Madeline, but everyone calls me Maddie. It's my nickname." I noticed her blush slightly, looking down at her hands.

"Nice to meet you, Maddie," I said, taking a step backwards as some bellhop took my bags up to my room. "I hope to see you again." Maddie nodded as I held my hand up in a sort of wave, walking up to the elevator and pressing the floor number that the Moseby guy had said my suite was in. This was going to be easier than I thought.

The next morning, after I got back from taking a shower after getting back from the gym, I went to the candy counter. "Hmm, a Hershey's bar, please," I said, after browsing the selection. Maddie smiled, nodded, and got me my bar. She was about to hand me back the change, but I again insisted on her keeping it for herself. Finally, she gave in. "So," I said, trying to strike up conversation, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, why?" she asked. She was looking straight at me, and I could see her blushing slightly. It was as if she was nervous around me. Maybe she liked me. That'd be good, would it not?

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out tonight. Y'know, like a movie or something," I replied, opening my Hershey's bar and taking a bite of the chocolate.

"Um, yeah, sure. I'd love that, Jacques," Maddie agreed, and I could tell that she was very nervous.

"Okay then, I'll pick you up around 8?"

"Yeah, that's when I get off tonight."

"Alright, Maddie. See you later then."

I walked towards the elevator, going up to my floor while grinning. This was going way too well. Way, way too well.

It was, as planned, 8 o'clock when I picked Maddie up. I drove her to the movie theatre in my sports car. We sat in a comfortable silence on the way there. When we got out, I complimented her, "You look beautiful tonight." She had changed into a casual shirt and skirt, but she still looked beautiful. Her hair was curled nicely as well.

She blushed. "Thanks, Jacques." I paid for our tickets and then opened the door for her as she walked inside the theatre. Like usual, it was cold in there, so I gave her my sports jacket. She thanked me and put it on, holding it close to her body. Minutes later, the movie had started. It was a scary movie, one that she had wanted to see. I hadn't argued, but I did know that it might be a bit scary for her.

I was correct. She almost screamed many times during the movie and had jumped a whole lot. Early into it she had held my hand out of pure fear. At first she was embarassed about it, but later on she relaxed and didn't move her hand. That was the good thing about scary movies.

Later on, after the movie, Maddie had to direct me to her house. While we were standing outside on her doorstep, she said to me while looking up at my face (I was a bit taller than her), "I had a really good time tonight."

I smiled back down at her. "I did too," I replied, leaning my head down a bit more and kissing her. I half-expected her to pull away, but she didn't. She returned the kiss.

The taste of her lips... It was like watermelons. She blushed as we pulled away, opening her front door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Maddie," I said to her as she walked inside. She smiled and nodded.

Tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, this may go a little bit slow, but I hope to add as much drama and stuff as I can. Also, there will be a Jacques/Maddie pairing for a while. Kurt's plan will fully develop soon enough. Also, sorry that the chapters have been so short. It seems that I can't write really long chapters for this story. They seem better short to me, with all the POV changes. 


	8. Gunshot

**Alone**

**Summary: **Kurt and Carey have remarried. But, two months after the marriage, Kurt starts to abuse his older son. Not Cody, not Carey -- Zack. And only Maddie will listen to him. Zack x Maddie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I wish that I did, however. That'd be plain out awesome.

* * *

**-- Maddie's POV --**

I was worried about Zack, but I couldn't help but feel something towards Jacques. I knew that we had just met, but it felt so right. So I had let him take me to the movies. I never expected it to end like it did, with a kiss. But during that kiss... For me, the sparks seemed to just fly. And everything seemed to just disappear. I had no fears, no worries. It was just me and Jacques, and it felt good.

Not only was he nice, but he was cute, too. That dirty blond hair that went nicely behind his ears, stopping near the middle of his neck. And those sweet, blue eyes... You could just drift away in them. Plus, he was built. He was tall and his muscles were just the right size. Then there was his smile. Who could resist that smile?

I hated for the night to end, but I knew that it had to. For once, I had found a cute guy that seemed to really like me, and that didn't seem exactly dumb. I didn't know how smart he was, but he wasn't really dumb. It felt nice, seeing as Lance and all of those guys were quite dumb. At least, most of them were.

"This is the life..." I whispered, staring up at my dark ceiling while laying on my bed. The small room was good, but sometimes I wanted more. I wanted a large house, and a big bedroom. Two or three bathrooms, a living room, a guest room, two or three bedrooms. And that's only half of it. A laundry room, a kitchen, a dining room... A basement, and then a storage room and lastly, a room for me to just relax in. But I'd have to get a lot of money for that. Money that I just didn't have.

I took from my pocket the money that Jacques had given me. I didn't like taking money from people, I didn't like feeling like I needed people to give me money. But, Jacques insisted; and it seemed to be his way of saying that he liked me. So I took it. What else was I supposed to do?

Minutes later, sleep overcame me. My dream was nice and sweet, about me and Jacques. Nothing big, it was just us at the movies again.

It was seven o'clock when I woke up. Quickly I got dressed, almost late for work. Luckily, there was barely any traffic, and I got there about ten seconds before I would have been late. Sighing, I walked over to the candy counter and started to read a book that I kept there, when I was interrupted by somebody clearing their throat.

When I looked up, I saw Jacques, smiling down at me. I smiled back. Like I said, that smile was irresistable. So sweet, so kind, so... perfect. "Hey," I said, closing my book and giving my full attention to Jacques. "What can I get you?"

Jacques seemed to ponder this for a minute, then he replied, "One Hershey's bar and dinner and a movie." He was still smiling at me.

"Okay, but this time I won't be ready until 9," I agreed, remembering suddenly about Zack. He leaned in and gave me a small peck while Moseby wasn't looking. I could feel myself blushing as he gave me the money for the chocolate bar and walked back up to the elevator.

"Yes!" I whispered, a goofy grin upon my face as I turned back to my book, though all I could think of was Jacques. I just couldn't get him out of my mind.

I was able to convince Moseby to let me off at seven. When he finally agreed, I had quickly gone home and changed, then gone up to see Zack.

"You look nice today," the older Martin had said, sitting on the couch with his brother. He had been watching TV before I walked in.

"Thanks," I said, blushing slightly. "I'm here to check on you, like the, erm, doctors said."

"Why did doctors have to look at my brother?" Cody asked, turning his full attention to me.

"Have you not noticed all his bandages?" I questioned, pointing at Zack's face, then his bare arms.

"Well, not until now," Cody replied honestly. "What are they from?" At that moment, Zack cleared his throat, either not wanting Cody to know or being tired of being talked about. I waved at Cody, going into his and Zack's room to look over the major injuries that Zack had. I changed his bandages then made sure he remembered everything.

"Alright, you're doing good, Zack," I said, standing up from kneeling on the floor. I straightened my shirt and smiled at him.

"Really? Thanks, Dr. Fitzpatrick," he said, slightly sarcastically on the second sentence. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Yep. G'bye, Zack." I exited their room and said to Cody, "Bye, Cody." He returned the good-bye, and I happily walked to the elevator, my date with Jacques once more the only thing in my mind. I surely hoped that this would be good.

"Hey, beautiful," Jacques said in his slight accent as I walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and he looked at me as if he thought I would pull away. But I didn't. I leaned into him, smelling his cologne and smiling. He kissed the top of my head as we walked out to his red sports car, and once outside he looked around and then kissed me, on the lips. He must've known that Moseby would do something.

I returned the kiss, making it deeper. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him, as I wrapped my arms behind his back. Soon enough they had moved up to a position on his neck. The kisses had turned short but fast, many in a row. As many would put it, we were "making out" beside his car. His hands started going through my hair. It felt really good, the gentle touch he had, pulling my hair slightly. Finally I broke apart from him, and I got in the car after he opened the door for me.

First, he was going to take me to dinner, then the movie. It was such an old date plan, but it was still nice. And it was great that he cared for me like he did. He was so nice to me. And he was funny, and smart. And cute. The perfect guy for me.

The resaurant that he took me to was quite fancy, and we got a small room of our own, illuminated by many candles. Did I mention that he was romantic? We had a small table for two, and the dinner itself was nice. Jacques was sweet and polite through the whole dinner. It's really rare that you find a guy like that.

It was then that I heard a gunshot.

* * *

**A/n: **The next chapter will be Jacques' POV. Sorry for making it Maddie's and Jacques' POV, but I have to so that I can properly outline the plot. Jacques might be worse than you think. He might be better. Or, he might be just as bad as you're expecting. Only I know. -evil laughter- 


	9. Rain

**Alone**

**Summary: **Kurt and Carey have remarried. But, two months after the marriage, Kurt starts to abuse his older son. Not Cody, not Carey -- Zack. And only Maddie will listen to him. Zack x Maddie

**Disclaimer: **Same as it always has been. Same as it always will be. For now and forever, I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Sometimes, dreams don't come true.

* * *

**-- Jacques' POV --**

The gunshot scared the hell out of Maddie, that I could tell. She jumped in her seat and grabbed my hand tightly. It scared the crap out of me, too. But I didn't let it be seen. "Stay right here," I ordered, and she nodded fearfully. I slowly stood up, opening the door and seeing two men in pure black, each holding two guns. I gulped -- they must be here because of Kurt. Kurt wanted Maddie dead. And, knowing him, he'd do anything in his powers to get what he wanted.

The whole Maddie and me dating thing, it was just supposed to be a plan for Kurt. But I actually liked this girl. _'You've said that before, Jacques. Soon it'll just go away.' _That was probably right. It would go away soon. But for now, it was there. And I wasn't going to let her die.

I shut the door and turned to Maddie. "Let's go!" I said quickly, looking at the window. "Through there." I ran to the window, quickly pulling it open. "Slide through." She did as she was told, and I followed. It took a lot more time for me to get through than her. I was, being a man, bigger.

I took a deep breath while outside. It was all over. Except... There were two guys standing at my car. "Crap..." I muttered, motioning for Maddie to follow me. We crept through the bushes, not expecting the whole building to be covered on each corner, inside and out.

"Going somewhere?" a man in black asked me, his voice muffled through the mask. I said nothing, looking at the gun he had pointed at me. Maddie stayed behind me, almost invisible to the man.

"Yeah," I replied. "Away." I punched the man in the face, and as I did, he cocked the gun and shot. It was a wild shot, and it scraped by the side of my stomach, tearing away the shirt and some of the flesh. My leg came up and kicked him in the stomach, while my hands grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground. While he was down, I said quietly to Maddie, "Run!" She did as I told, and for that I was grateful. I threw another punch at him when he got up, making him fall back down. Then I ran.

I followed Maddie into a dark alley. "Are you okay?" she asked me with pure concern, looking at my side and gently touching it, not caring about the blood that got on her fingers. I winced.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, though it was actually kind of a lie. Maddie sighed, gently touching my face with her other hand. "Seriously."

"Thanks," was all she said before pressing her lips against mine. At first it kinda surprised me, but soon enough I had returned the passionate kiss. Maddie was pushed against the brick wall of the alley, my hands on the wall around her, her hands around my neck. My tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. After a few times, she gave in, opening her mouth wide enough for our tongues to engage in a heated battle. But, after what seemed like only seconds (though, in reality, was probably around thirty minutes), she broke apart, panting. I was breathing heavily, too, but I was willing to keep going.

"We need to get you a bandage for your stomach," Maddie told me, and I could tell that she was blushing like crazy. I smiled and nodded. "There's a drug store nearby that sells bandages." I followed her to the store, where I bought the bandages and then outside, she applied them. "There you go."

"I never knew you were a nurse," I said, looking down at her.

"I'm not," she replied. "It's not that hard to apply bandages."

I laughed. "And that's your opinion. My opinion is that it takes forever to apply a bandage." She laughed too, and when she finally stopped, I pressed my lips on her's. After a few seconds, she pulled away. I wrapped my arm around her waist and while we started walking back to my car (the people dressed in the black suits were gone), I asked, "So, am I taking you back to your place again tonight?"

"Um, yeah," Maddie replied. "Mom and Dad are gone though, and they took my brother with them. I wasn't told to go to London's, though, so... yeah."

"Alright, then. Your house it is." I opened the door for her, then shut it, walking to the driver's side and getting in, starting the car and then going on the short drive to Maddie's house. On the drive, it started to rain like crazy. The rain was pouring down so fast and the roads were getting really wet. Thus, Maddie invited me into her house. We watched a movie at first, but then her power went out. The house was dark, but not so dark that we couldn't see. My lips crashed into her's, and she returned the kiss, making it deeper. I pressed her gently down on the couch, to where I was on top of her, my knees on both of her sides, not pushing against her but barely touching her. The couch was really wide.

My hands slipped up her shirt, then I tried to pull it off. She pulled away and whispered, "I can't."

I kissed her again, then asked, "Why not?" I kissed her again, and this time, she didn't say anything.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. _I _wasn't even expecting that, and I'm writing the story. Don't worry, it'll _eventually _turn into a Zack / Maddie fic.


	10. First

**Alone**

**Summary: **Kurt and Carey have remarried. But, two months after the marriage, Kurt starts to abuse his older son. Not Cody, not Carey -- Zack. And only Maddie will listen to him. Zack x Maddie, Maddie x OC

**Disclaimer: **Same as it always has been. Same as it always will be. For now and forever, I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Sometimes, dreams don't come true.

* * *

**-- Maddie's POV --**

I woke up as the light filled the room. I was on the couch, and there was an arm around me. The blanket wrapped around me and Jacques pushed against me, and I couldn't tell if I were in my pajamas or not. Don't laugh, I know that you should be able to tell if you're dressed. But I couldn't. My arm came to my stomach, and touched bare skin. I rubbed my finger up and down my stomach. But there was no clothing.

At that moment, the night's events replayed in my mind. Me, and Jacques. I had lost my virginity to a man I met only what, three days ago? But, truth be told, the happiness was much more than the regret. I liked Jacques, and obviously he liked me too. This might even be love. True love. I smiled, feeling some gentle kisses on the back of my neck. I turned around to face him, planting a firm kiss on his lips. When we broke apart, he asked, "Do you have work today?"

I kissed him again, my hand going through his hair. This time when we broke apart, I said, "No... Day off."

"Good," he said with a grin, kissing me deeply. I returned the kiss, pushing my body as close to his as I could. He wrapped his arms around me, his tongue begging for entrance to my mouth. I let him in. Finally, I broke apart, licking my lips. I pulled on my clothes as Jacques put on his underwear and jeans. Then I snuggled into his bare chest.

"So... Was that your.. first?" he asked me slowly. This question was unexpected, but I wasn't going to lie to him.

"Um, yeah... Was it your's?" I looked up at him expectantly.

"No. Second. The first time it was, well, a mistake," Jacques paused. "I was younger then, and I had given into the whole peer pressure thing. Those two last years of high school were the darkest years of my life." He shook his head, taking a deep breath and then kissing me on the top of my head.

"Oh," I said simply. Truth be told, I was kind of disappointed that it wasn't Jacques' first. I should've expected that it wasn't, but I was hoping. Was there anything wrong with that?

"Don't tell me that you're disappointed, Maddie," he said, looking straight into my eyes. It was like this guy knew all about me, he could tell what I was feeling. I liked that. Planting a deep, passionate kiss on his lips (which, might I add, he returned) I smiled at him.

"No, babe, I'm not disappointed," I assured him. At that moment, a window broke. I saw Kurt Martin, dressed in black from head to toe, stepping inside my house and pointing a gun at Jacques.

* * *

**A/N: **You all want Jacques gone, right? Well then. He will be gone soon. But something will be revealed... And Jacques will, in a sense, live on. He will be remembered in a way I doubt you guys are expecting.

**A/n2: **Sorry for the shortness.


	11. Half?

**Alone**

**Summary: **Kurt and Carey have remarried. But, two months after the marriage, Kurt starts to abuse his older son. Not Cody, not Carey -- Zack. And only Maddie will listen to him. Zack x Maddie

**Disclaimer: **Same as it always has been. Same as it always will be. For now and forever, I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Sometimes, dreams don't come true.

* * *

**-- Maddie's POV --**

"You weren't supposed to go this far, Jacques," Kurt snapped at Jacques. "Just enough to get her away from my boy."

"I didn't go that far, Kurt," Jacques said slowly. "I love her."

Kurt scoffed, though I smiled, at least on the inside. '_I love you too,' _I thought, while Kurt said, "Whatever, kid. But with you out of the picture... My plan will go on much smoother." Cocking a gun, Kurt pointed it straight at Jacques' heart. But what Jacques said suprised me more than anything.

"You wouldn't really kill your son's half-brother, now would you?" A smirk was visible on his face, but from Kurt's reaction, I knew it was true. His anger seemed to go over the top, and Jacques pushed me back. It wasn't hard, but I knew that it meant, 'Run.' So I did. I could hear the sound of gunshots behind me, but I kept running through the small house, tears falling from my eyes.

Finally, I hear the screeching of a car leaving the driveway. It had to be Kurt. Fumbling for the phone, I quickly dialled '911'. "He-hello?" I said nervously as the tears poured from my eyes. I quickly told them my phone number, address, and I also added that I didn't know who did it -- I wasn't going to get Zack killed for this.

My mind couldn't drift away from what Jacques said. So he and Zack and Cody were half-brothers? Well, he and the twins at least. The twins had to be complete, full brothers. There was no doubt about that. But what way were they half-brothers? Was Carey Jacques' mom as well? Or was Kurt Jacques' father? It didn't make sense. Not a drop of sense.

Either way, it angered Kurt. Maybe Jacques wasn't supposed to know about him and the twins being half-brothers. Maybe, it was never supposed to be brought up. Did it really matter? Jacques was dead.

Two men, two police officers, entered my house. They asked me numerous questions, then searched the house for clues after making sure that Jacques wasn't still alive. They found a piece of Kurt's ski mask laying on the floor by the broken window, and and a piece of cotton. How the cotton was a clue beats me. I just so happened to leave out some parts, such as who attacked me and the thing about Jacques being a half-brother to Zack and Cody Martin.

It was then that five men, not including Kurt, busted into the room. One came through the door, two others through the window; and two came from behind, from the kitchen. One of them said in a cold, malicious voice, "I think it's about time that we finish what we started."

* * *

**A/N: **Soo... Were you expecting that? xD I might do something else later on, though.

**A/N2: **Again, sorry for it being so short. Next chapter will be Zack's point of view. Enjoy!


	12. Shavings

**Alone**

**Summary: **Kurt and Carey have remarried. But, two months after the marriage, Kurt starts to abuse his older son. Not Cody, not Carey -- Zack. And only Maddie will listen to him. Zack x Maddie

**Disclaimer: **Same as it always has been. Same as it always will be. For now and forever, I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Sometimes, dreams don't come true.

* * *

**-- Zack's POV --**

Life has always been hard for me. Sure, it looks easy, just relaxing and getting your brother into schemes with you. But it's been hard. Especially since Mom and Kurt got married. Everything has just been going wrong.

Has there ever been someone in your life that was biologically your family, but never seemed like it? Whether they lived with you or not. Kurt -- Dad -- he was family, bioligically and legally. But he wasn't truly my father. A true father wouldn't beat their kid, a father wouldn't try to kill their child. The thing I hate most about it, however, is how Maddie's the only one who will believe me. My own brother, my own _twin _wouldn't even believe me! Do you know how much that hurt me?

We were sitting on the couch, watching one of our favorite television shows. Well, Cody was. I was staring at the screen, hearing it and seeing it but not paying attention to it at all. None of the words or actions truly registered in my brain. I was thinking, thinking about all of this. The abuse, the pain, the hurt... All of it, when I felt Cody shaking me.

I snapped my head in his direction. "What?" I questioned.

Cody swallowed, then asked me, "What's wrong?" He knew I was about to say 'Nothing,' I suppose, so he turned off the tv, looking at me intently.

"Kurt, I mean, Dad --" I was cut off by Kurt entering the room.

"Stupid kid, still alive... I would've killed 'im had that girl not got in the way," he muttered, not noticing me and Cody sitting in there. I cleared my throat, smiling victoriously. "Hey, Code, why don't you go play some games in the game room while your brother and I talk about that tv show I was just quoting?" Cody nodded and took the three dollars in quarters from Kurt and rushing out of the room. Cody was so naive.

Kurt grabbed me by the throat and my smile faded. He whispered in a cold, malicious voice that was full of victory and hatred, "You say anything, and I mean anything, to this about your brother and you're dead. Got it?" I nodded best I could as he dropped me to the ground, slapping me hard. Then grabbing the sword from under the couch, Kurt smirked. I backed away. He dropped the sword. I sighed in relief.

Then he pulled me, dragged me, into the bathroom. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but I... but I failed. It was then, five minutes later, when Kurt had gotten the electric razor and was about to shave my hair off my head when Cody entered the room, saying, "The game room is closed today..."

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know -- SUPER short. But I felt like I needed some more Zack in here. 


	13. Belts

**Alone**

**Summary: **Kurt and Carey have remarried. But, two months after the marriage, Kurt starts to abuse his older son. Not Cody, not Carey -- Zack. And only Maddie will listen to him. Zack x Maddie

**Disclaimer: **Same as it always has been. Same as it always will be. For now and forever, I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Sometimes, dreams don't come true.

* * *

**-- Cody's POV --**

"What's going on here?" My voice came out shakily as I watched the scene in front of me. I felt so clueless, like I was ten once more. What could Dad be doing to my brother? It looked like he was going to shave Zack's head. But why?

I could see the relief on Zack's face as I walked into the bathroom, and I felt slightly proud that I stepped in when I did. But clueless. I was clueless, like everything around me had changed in an instant. Like two plus two no longer equalled four, like it was no longer the middle of summer, like ice no longer melts. Like the sun was no longer a large, bright, hot star in the sky. Like there was no such thing as Mars or word games. I felt like my whole world had been turned upside-down -- but that was just the beginning.

"Hey, Code, why don't you go ask Arwin to help you with starting the games up?" Dad asked me, completely avoiding my question. But no. I wanted my world to turn back to normal, I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to be the smart one again.

"No, Dad," I said seriously. "I want to know what's going on here. And I want to know _now._" I looked at Zack, his eyes begging for me to allow him to speak, begging for me to believe what he was about to say. I nodded slightly, signalling that he could speak and I would listen.

"Abuse," Zack said quietly, his voice shaking as well. Zack looked... Scared? Never before had I seen Zack scared. He was always the strong one. The tough one. The twin that would do anything for someone he cared about. I was the one that was constantly afraid, constantly scared. The one that would back away from a challenge, cringe in fear... The one that would cry.

Then the word hit me. The word that Zack had said. I wanted to burst out in laughter, like this was some sort of joke. But the look on my brother's face kept me from doing so. He looked so... serious, in a way. If you looked past his scared looks. Instead of me laughing, Dad did. Maybe Dad wasn't abusing Zack, maybe Zack was just making it up. Out of jealousy, of course. Everyone knew that Dad liked me better.

Stubborness told me Zack was lying. Logic told me he was telling the truth. Fear told me he was lying. Putting two-and-two together told me he was telling the truth. Trust told me both. I trusted Zack, that told me he was telling the truth. But I trusted Dad, too, and that told me he was lying. I was torn between loved ones. Should I have trusted Zack? Or was Dad the trustworthy one?

I chuckled humourlessly. "Dad would never," I said, hoping to sound more convinced than I felt. Zack hung his head in defeat, and before he did I could see his eyes shining -- and I doubted it was because of the light. It was because of tears. Zack, crying? They just didn't fit together. Zack _never _cried. The last time I saw him cry was in the old family videos when we were newborns, and that crying was rare.

I could see water falling from his eyes and making small splashes on the floor as I looked up at Dad. Dad's eyes told me, 'Don't fall for it, Code. He's just putting on a show -- he's pretending to cry.' I nodded at my father, wanting to believe it. Oh, how I wanted to believe it! But I couldn't believe that Zack was faking this, like he was trying to make me feel bad. _I _was the one that could make myself cry at a moment's notice, that could fake the tears. Zack couldn't make himself cry if his life was on the line, that I knew. But that was what I didn't want to believe.

Dad and I walked out of the bathroom, after Dad had suggested that we give Zack a minute to calm down. Of course, his words weren't like that -- it was actually, "Hah, what a joker. Let him get over himself, he should've known that you wouldn't believe his damn joke." I had nodded, just noticing that my hands were shaking uncontrollably. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably. I was shaking and sweating somewhat, knowing that Zack was right but refusing to believe it, keeping the tears in for once. Making sure that I didn't cry in front of my father, making sure he didn't know that I believed my brother over my father. That would hurt his feelings, or so I thought.

Dad himself seemed nervous. I could see a few beads of sweat forming on his forehead, then running down his eyebrows, where he realized them and wiped them away with the back of his hand. This was weird. And then when he talked, his voice didn't seem that confident. "I - I can't believe that Zack would a... a... a _lie _like that to you, C-Code," he stammered. I _knew _that something was wrong.

When Dad pulled up his shirt to wipe some sweat from his face, I noticed his belt. The belt buckle... It was red, blood red, though bits of the gold shone through. Same with the leather -- some parts had dried blood on it. "Wha -- What happened to your belt?" I asked nervously, my worst fear coming alive. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. Dad was silent.

* * *

**A/N: **Cody's point of view.Did I make youhappy? I thought I'd give you some insight on how Cody was doing and what he was thinking through all of this. Don't worry, though, things aren't all just going to end up all right really quickly. Hehe... Next chapter will be a police officer's point of view. 


	14. Hatred

**Alone**

**Summary: **Kurt and Carey have remarried. But, two months after the marriage, Kurt starts to abuse his older son. Not Cody, not Carey -- Zack. And only Maddie will listen to him. Zack x Maddie

**Disclaimer: **Same as it always has been. Same as it always will be. For now and forever, I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Sometimes, dreams don't come true. However, I do own the song that Zack sings later on in the chapter.

**A/N: **I know I promised some on Maddie, but I've got writer's block for that right now. So... Here's Carey's POV.

* * *

**-- Carey's POV --**

"Thank you very much," I said with a smile, as a few men and women began to compliment the song that I had just sung. Grabbing my purse from a nearby table, I took my leave.

Of course, I went up to the suite, where Kurt and Cody were talking... And then, just a second after I walked into the suite, Zack stormed out of the bathroom and into his room, slamming the door. But was his face _tear-stained? _The last time I had seen -- or seen evidence of -- him crying was when he was just a little baby, and I must say, he didn't cry that much back then, either.

"The Codester and I are going to go get something to eat, if that's okay," Kurt finally spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the room. I nodded, then smiled.

"Okay, but remember, dinner is at six. But seeing as it's only around one, I think you'll be hungry again. Have some fun bonding time, boys."

Kurt smiled at me, mouthing a 'thank you'. After a small peck on the lips, Kurt and Cody left the suite. Kurt was such a perfect husband, or so I thought. Sweet, funny, charming...

My thoughts were interrupted by the light strumming of guitar strings, then Zack's voice singing a song that he had most likely written. I was drawn to it, and couldn't stop listening.

_You're fallin', you're grabbing my hand_

_Pulling me down on the ride_

_Mmm.. Goin' through hell and back_

_But you don't care... you don't care_

_That look in your eyes, that hatred_

_You don't feel sorry when the belt hits my back_

_No, that's what you want_

_No, that's what you need_

_An anger vent, a punching bag_

_I'm right there, I'm right there_

_Gloved hands, knife blades_

_Does it really matter?_

_One look at you and you're perfect_

_But inside, and you're worse than the devil_

_I can't believe what you do_

_I can't believe that you can live_

_That look in your eyes, that hatred_

_You don't feel sorry when the belt hits my back_

_No, that's what you want_

_No, that's what you need_

_Death, the word has no meaning_

_Death, you want it for me_

_Death, that's all you need for me_

_The cold hard belt is not enough_

_Black eyes, broken ribs_

_No, that's not enough_

_Bloody noses, scars along my back_

_No, it'll never be enough_

_That look in your eyes, that hatred_

_You don't feel sorry when the belt hits my back_

_No, that's what you want_

_No, that's what you need_

_When you're on all fours,_

_Begging for your life_

_Trying to survive_

_But the laughter is your answer,_

_When you call for help_

_But no one's there_

_When the belt hits your back,_

_You know it's never going to end_

_No, it'll never end_

_It'll never go away_

_I can cry, I can hide_

_But I'll never truly get away_

_Look at what you've done to me,_

_Look at what you've made me see_

_One more breath, and I'm gone_

_One more breath, and I'm free_

_That look in your eyes, that hatred_

_You don't feel sorry when the belt hits my back_

_No, that's what you want_

_No, that's what you need_

The song ended and I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I figured that Zack was singing about someone else's troubles, not his own. I bit my bottom lip back and took deep breaths, until the tears had stopped threatening to fall.

Who would have to go through that? Who deserved to go through that? Nobody _deserved _to, I knew that much. But I was so clueless that my own son would have to be the one going through it.

* * *

**A/N: **I am truly sorry that it was so short, but I felt as if I just had to add some Carey to the story. Now, you can see how some people are getting some big clues as to what's going on... But will it all be okay at the end? 


	15. High

**Alone**

**Summary: **Kurt and Carey have remarried. But, two months after the marriage, Kurt starts to abuse his older son. Not Cody, not Carey -- Zack. And only Maddie will listen to him. Zack x Maddie

**Disclaimer: **Whee, I suddenly got rich, money was pouring from the sky! It was awesome! I mean, I was being _showered _with money! Now, I bought the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and have begun to write it and such as well! NOT. If I did, would I be writing this?

**A/N: **Still, I have writer's block for Maddie's situation. Plus, you wanted to know what Kurt was going to do with Cody. Rest assured, there will be no physical abuse for the smart, sensitive one.

* * *

**-- Kurt's POV --**

That stupid, stupid son of mine, just had to tell his brother. And his brother just had to believe him. But no. Cody was _not, _and I repeat, _not, _going to find out. No matter how I was going to do this, Cody was going to forget. Cody was going to continue to look up to me. He was not going to be afraid. He was not going to tell Carey. He was not, and again, I repeat not, going to get me landed in jail.

"Come on, son," I said with a smile as I put an arm around him, leading him to a nearby restuarant. A waiter smiled and asked, "The usual?" I nodded, then allowed Cody to order.

"Hey, Code, I'll be right back, okay? I think I want something other than my usual," I lied, standing up and walking to the waiter. "Add some tequila to the Coke, alright? I'll be drinking it, of course. And make it all to go."

The waiter reluctantly nodded, heading off to fulfill our orders as I sat back down by my son. "Code, I think we'll go eat by the park tonight. I know how you like to sit by the small pond and just watch everything."

Cody smiled nervously, but then he nodded. "Alright, Dad. The pond it is."

Soon enough, our food was brought out. I handed Cody the Coke and his food as I paid, then we left for the park. We did, of course, walk there. "This good?" I asked, sitting down on a bench. Cody nodded, taking a sip of his Coke.

"This has a weird flavor to it, Dad," he complained. I took a sip.

"Really? Tastes normal to me," I lied. The kid _had _to drink it. Then I could say he was just dreaming.

The boy shrugged, chugging down some of the drink then eating some of his food, doing that again and again. Finally we were done, and Cody got up to sit by the pond's edge. I took advantage of the moment to pour some of my left-over tequila into what was left of Cody's soda.

The cups were soon empty, and Cody seemed to be -- how can I put this? -- high. Although, there had been at least six shots worth of tequila in his drink. That would have made a lot of people high, let alone a sixteen-year-old.

"You think you'll be okay by yourself, kiddo?" I inquired, standing up. Cody smiled and nodded, walking off in the direction of some girls. I smirked. Now, my kid was drunk, and he wouldn't remember a thing.


	16. Never

**Alone**

**Summary: **Kurt and Carey have remarried. But, two months after the marriage, Kurt starts to abuse his older son. Not Cody, not Carey -- Zack. And only Maddie will listen to him. Zack x Maddie

**Disclaimer: **What'd I say the last time?

--------------------------

**-- Zack's POV --**

My fingers stopped strumming the strings and I sighed, staring at the guitar on my lap. More words floated into my head.

_"My life is turned upside down_

_My heart is being smashed_

_Tears are flowing down my face_

_My mouth opens, but I'm silent_

_One scream, and it's over_

_One move, and I'm gone_

_One breath and I'll never breathe again_

_One time, that's all it takes_

_I don't remember what it feels like_

_To be loved, to be held tight_

_I don't know how I'll ever get past this_

_But I've got to keep movin' on... movin' on_

_One wince, and there's a fist in my face_

_One squirm, and the belt hits my back_

_One noise, and the lights go out_

_One time, that's all it takes_

_Watch my eyes close_

_Watch my soul drift away_

_Watch everything go wrong,_

_Stay in the shadows, don't try to care_

_One sigh, and I'm tied up_

_One swallow, and I'll never swallow again_

_One decision, and I'm thrown out_

_One time, that's all it takes_

_Go ahead, take me away_

_Go ahead, pull me out_

_Punch me, throw me, hurt me_

_I'll get my revenge_

_  
Just one time, one time_

_One time is all it takes,_

_One time and it's over_

_One time and everything goes wrong_

_  
One time and I'll never see you again_

_One time and I'll be gone_

_One time and I'll get my revenge_

_One time and my anger is shown_

_I'll never forgive you,_

_I'll never let you have a chance_

_I give you my trust,_

_You throw it away, it means nothing to you.._

_But I have to keep movin' on... Movin' on.."_

I sighed, then muttered, "I hate you, Dad. I'll never forgive you for what you did... I hate you." I set my guitar beside my bed, then lay back in frustration, thinking about how my life has gone bad.

First, everything was perfect. Almost. I sucked at school. I knew it, everyone knew it. But what was the point in trying to do better? All of that struggle, and for what? College? It didn't matter to me. But then dad had to walk back into our lives. That almost killed me, many times. And I mean that literally.

"Zackykins," Agnes chimed, suddenly bursting into my room. "How are you doing today? I saw Cody talking to some girls out in the park... He looked kind of weird. But come on, Zackykins, let's go to dinner."

"No," I muttered. "No, Agnes," I said louder. "We are not a couple and we never will be. So just leave me the hell alone!"

Agnes looked close to tears. She ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I sighed, annoyed. And what was that about Cody? I stood up, taking a deep breath, then walking out of my room, slamming the door loudly behind me. Mom looked up.

"Hey, Zack, what did you say to Agnes just a minute ago?"

"It's none of your business!" I yelled, running out of the suite, into the elevator, and then out to the park. There he was. Cody.

"Come on, Code," I muttered, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go back home."

"But Zack," he pleaded, "I want to hang out with Melissa and her friends."

"No," I said angrily. "You're coming with me. That's an order." I pulled him up by the ear, leading him back to our suite. Then it hit me.

My brother... Was drunk. How was that possible? Only one answer came to mind.

Kurt.


	17. Bullets

**Alone**

**Summary: **Kurt and Carey have remarried. But, two months after the marriage, Kurt starts to abuse his older son. Not Cody, not Carey -- Zack. And only Maddie will listen to him. Zack x Maddie

**Disclaimer: **P What'd I say the last time?

---------------------

**-- Madeline Fitzpatrick's POV --**

"Let's go, girl," one of them said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out the window, after knocking out both of the policemen. They stuffed me in a car. I was afraid. So very afraid. "To the Tipton, where everyone will see you die."

So very afraid.

They soon shoved me back out, into the Tipton lobby. "Call out the Martin family," another man ordered Moseby, and he quickly did so. Zack, Cody, Kurt, and Carey were soon out. Zack came rushing to me -- but one of the men held a knife to my throat, and another held a gun to my head. "Don't move."

I bit my lip back, tears falling from my eyes. I tried to keep my composure, and I barely kept myself from losing control. "Help," I whispered, but nobody moved.

"Don't speak, girl," one of them ordered, slashing my arm with a knife. It wasn't deep, and only barely cut through the skin, but it hurt. And it took all I could muster not to scream.

"You'll die today," he said with an evil grin. "In front of everyone."

"I love you, Maddie," Zack said suddenly, and I looked at him. Kurt had taken out a knife as well, and slashed his son twice on the arm. He didn't even seem to want to scream, though he did grab his arm in pain.

"I love you too, Zack," I said without thinking. I loved Zack? Since when? I loved Zack and now I was going to die. I was going to die. The words ringed in my ears as Zack rushed towards me in a sudden motion. The gun moved from my head to Zack. And the man shot, and Kurt shot. Two bullets were going towards Zack.

-----------------------

**A/n: **Sorry that it's sooo short. Next one will be at least a little bit longer, I promise. I hope to only have one more chapter; or maybe two? Depends on how things go...


	18. Prepared

**Alone**

**Summary: **Kurt and Carey have remarried. But, two months after the marriage, Kurt starts to abuse his older son. Not Cody, not Carey -- Zack. And only Maddie will listen to him. Zack x Maddie

**Disclaimer: **Haha. You should know this by now. If you don't, I feel awfully sorry for you.

**-- Zackary Martin's POV --**

_Maddie loved me. _She finally loved me. Or at least, she finally admitted it. And here I was, about to die at the hands of my father and his... minions. His followers. His partners in crime. His stupid 'dogs'. Whatever you want to call them. One bullet coming towards me, aimed at the middle of my back; the other, coming straight at my heart, at my chest. I had only been shot twice in my life, and both of those weren't deep, and they were closer to my thigh, from what I remember. But here I was... If I got hit by just one of them, I would probably die.

I would die, and then it wouldn't matter if she loved me.

"Zack!" Maddie and Cody cried at the same time, as soon as both men had pulled back the trigger half-way. The other man dropped the knife from Maddie's throat to her feet, it missing her shoes by a mere inch or two. He had a wicked smirk on his face, one of victory... What would my death bring? What would it achieve? What would it do that helped them so much?

I dodged one bullet. But the other came, and it scraped past my arm painfully. I had jumped, it was a life or death situation. It didn't just feel like one, it was one. And I had landed with a more painful experience than the bullet. I had hit the table that held Moseby's valuable vase upon it quite hard, and I was almost positive at the time that I had broken at least one rib. But was that enough? No. Just my luck that the vase had to come crashing down. Not on me, but awfully close; glass flew everywhere. And I was just beside the vase, so I had glass all up and down me; and I couldn't move. Call me clumsy if you wish, but I'll always call it trying to live, trying to keep away from my death.

And if that wasn't enough, Kurt was angry. And I mean angry. He was stomping towards me, knife in hand; and the other men had Maddie. But no, they didn't hurt her, thankfully; they pushed her towards Cody and Mom. They both grabbed Maddie and held her tight, as if she was a little girl that had almost come close to death. Then again, she was; except for the little girl part, but she might as well have been.

"You deserve to die, you SOB," Kurt growled, kicking me in the ribs as he looked down on me with anger. "You deserve to die, or everything bad will continue."

"How many times.. must I tell you... that you must be the bitch... that I'm the son of?" I replied, gasping for breath. I tried to sit up, and I failed miserably. But I wouldn't give up. Soon enough, I was sitting up, though it pained me greatly to even breathe, let alone keep myself up.

"SHUT UP!" Kurt yelled. I wanted to cower away, but I was around so many people... I had to act strong. And beside that, I could hardly move. So I couldn't either way. "You caused everything, Zack... And now you'll pay for it."

"What did I... cause?" I asked quietly, but only quietly because I was still having trouble breathing. "What did I do that you didn't already?"

A large hand came swinging around, and hit me hard in the face. I could feel my cheek burning with the pain, and I groaned. "You caused my divorce with your mother, for one thing," Kurt replied, glaring straight into my eyes. I saw the anger, the hatred, that resided there. And it scared me. "If Cody was the only son, then we wouldn't have divorced. And I know you came first, but Cody was always sweeter, so he woulda been easier for us to raise. Got that?"

I could see Mom gasping, and I could see tears falling down Cody's face in waterfalls. How dare he make my brother cry! Then again, it could have been everything that was going on. But no. I wasn't going to stand for my brother crying because of something that started with Kurt. I forced myself to my feet, ignoring my pain. My brother came first... He always had, he always will. One hand clenched itself into a fist, while the other held onto the table for support. But my fist came whirling towards Kurt's nose.

"Leave... Cody out of this..." I muttered. "Look at him... You made... him cry!" My fist went back into contact with Kurt's jaw, and Kurt just seemed to be angrier at this action. Well, who wouldn't be? The knife dropped to the ground as he picked me up by the collar of my shirt, then dropped me, not satisfied. He then grabbed me by the neck.. I struggled for breath, but I just couldn't breathe. I could hear his minions, his 'dogs', his posse, his gang, his... whatever, laughing in the background and Cody struggling for control over his tears as I shut my eyes, preparing for what was coming next. For what I knew was coming.

"In omnia paratus," I whispered. Latin. Prepared for all things. And that I was; I was prepared for what could be coming; death, pain, injury, freedom, destruction, hatred, love, tears, yelling, grief... I was prepared.

"What the hell did you say, boy?" Kurt yelled. "In om-what?"

"In omnia paratus," I said, a bit louder, my eyes opening slightly. "In omnia paratus." I could see Cody's questioning face, looking as if he were going to say, "When'd he learn Latin?" But I didn't care. I just wanted to see him, and Mom, and Maddie before what might be my final moments. And I did.

Right before Kurt, who once I referred to as 'Dad', threw me at the wall of the Tipton.

I fell to the ground with a thud, my breathing slowing down until finally, I was unconcious.

---------------------

**A/N; **Alrighty then, next chapter will be the last, I think. Please read & review!


	19. Hospitals

**Alone**

**Summary: **Kurt and Carey have remarried. But, two months after the marriage, Kurt starts to abuse his older son. Not Cody, not Carey -- Zack. And only Maddie will listen to him. Zack x Maddie

**Disclaimer: **Nopers, I still do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Deal with it.

----------------

**-- Zackary Martin's POV --**

A groan escaped my slightly parted lips. The penetrating darkness of my own eyelids scared me; I thought I was dead, that I was no longer with the people that loved me. That I had been taken away from the Earth. As much as I liked the thought of Kurt being gone, of me never having to deal with him again, I would settle with him in jail, never to be released... But my death? No. I didn't want that. I'd take it if I had to, I'd just have to roll with the punches. If I were to go to heaven I should have been joyous, right? I wanted to go there when the time came... But I just didn't feel like the time was right. I wasn't ready for death... I'd go with it, I was prepared for it, but I didn't want it, if you catch my drift.

But when I heard the sound of sirens over the pounding in my ears, I knew I was alive. My eyes slowly opened, and though my vision was blurry, I could see police cars and an ambulance rushing to the scene. But would Kurt and his followers, his dogs, his minions, his whatevers, get caught? Or would they get away at the last second? I hoped with all my heart that they would be caught, but I knew that things don't always go the way that you want them to. So I'd just have to wait and find out.

I could hear footsteps, some that signalled that people were running, others that signalled slow walking. "Put your hands where I can see them," came a voice, and I figured it was a police officer -- who else would it be? '_Please, save me,' _I thought, shutting my eyes again. This time, the darkness was not so scary. And I thanked the Lord for that...For not killing me. For letting me live this life further.

I felt strong hands on me, lifting me up; and soon I was placed on a stretcher, and being lifted into an ambulance. The smell was awful.. But I knew that the hospital would be worse. My eyes opened again, and I felt another pain as a doctor's hand went over my ribs. I inhaled deeply, but that only hurt worse -- but I refused to scream. I refused to cry. I refused to make any noise of pain other than a groan. I had to keep the small amount of pride that I had left... I wasn't going to throw that away as well.

I must've dozed off, because when I woke up again, I was laying in a hospital bed and Cody, Mom, Maddie, London, and Moseby were in there with me. At first, everything was blurry, but soon enough my vision got better. I groaned with the pain that I got when I took a deep breath, completely forgetting about my rib injuries.

"Zack!" Mom cried, being the first to see me awake. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "You tell me.."

"Well.." Cody said slowly, rubbing a hand through his hair. "You have two broken ribs, but they're on the same side.. Um, you have a concussion, and it's a pretty big one, but we just found out about it and we were about to wake you up because you can't sleep when you have a concussion. You're gun wound, where the bullet scraped your skin, isn't that bad, it's been bandaged up and everything.. You probably won't have to go into surgery, and that's kind of a good thing. Most of the bleeding has stopped, especially the bleeding in your head. But they think that you'll end up alright, bro."

I couldn't help myself; I smiled. All these people were in here for _me. _They cared about _me. _It felt good. But I had one more question. "Who called the police?"

Mom laughed nervously. "Um, I did. Right after your dad picked you up, and right before he threw you into the wall..You weren't knocked out that long, and I guess that's for the best. We're just glad that you're alright, Zack."

"Did they catch Kurt?"

"Yes, they did. But you'll still have to go to court soon, Zack. It's not all over yet," Moseby spoke up.

"I know.. But all of you will be there, right?" I asked hopefully.

London nodded. "I still have to wear my court clothes, and this is the perfect opportunity." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"As long as Moseby will give me the day off, I'll be there," Maddie added.

"You know that Mom and I will be there, bro," Cody said.

"Maddie will get the day off, and I'll be there too," Moseby said. His cell phone started to ring. "Hello? No way. Alright, I'll be right there." He shut his cell phone and sighed. "I have to go back to the Tipton... Get better soon, Zack." He turned to leave, followed by London; but all London had to say was, "Moseby's my ride."

That left me with Maddie, Mom, and Cody. I closed my eyes, trying to keep small breaths. "Can I sleep now?" I asked, slowly drifting to sleep. But my eyes snapped open when Cody said, "No, you can't, Zack." I sighed, forgetting about my ribs.

"I'll leave you and Maddie alone now," Mom said suddenly, taking Cody out of the room with her. Maddie went and sat by me on the bed.

"Hey," she said quietly, a small smile on her face.

"Hey. So...You meant it?" I asked, referring to the "I love you" that she had said to me.

"Yeah... I meant it, Zack. I love you."

"I love you too, Maddie." She leaned down and kissed me, softly, on the lips. When she pulled apart we were both smiling.

"I'll be back later, Zack," Maddie said as some doctors entered the room. "Count on that."

---------------

**A/N: **A pretty sweet ending, if you asked me. Well, I told you that it would eventually be a Zack/Maddie story... And there's the Zack Maddie-ness. I hate to end the story here but it seems like the best place to end it... I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
